


Avenger's Day Parade (Redux)

by itsedgzoi



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: redux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsedgzoi/pseuds/itsedgzoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About a year ago I wrote a short little fic called Avenger's Day Parade.  I looked back on it and really hated it, so I started to redo it.  There will be a part two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avenger's Day Parade (Redux)

**Author's Note:**

> Like most of the things I write, this isn't edited at all.

“Billy! Billy! Come on, B!” an overly happy voice kept calling to a sleeping Billy Kaplan. The brunette pulled the blanket back over his head, angrily muttering something unintelligible. “Tommy’s going to be here in twenty minutes, you don’t want to be in bed when he’s here,” the voice- which Billy had realized belonged to his boyfriend Teddy- taunted. That argument was enough to raise the wizard out of bed.   
“You win, blondie, I’m coming,” Billy said as he groggily pulled himself out of bed, “you better have coffee ready, or else your pretty ass is about to get erased from history,” he jokingly threatened. Normally, Billy would never be awake this early, but this was his favorite holiday- Avenger’s Day, commemorating the first time that Iron Man, Ant Man, the Wasp, Thor, and the Hulk had first banded together, to face threats that no one hero could face alone. Billy and Teddy had gone to the world-famous Avenger’s Day Parade every year that they had known each other, and this year wasn’t planned to be any different.  
“Coffee’s waiting for you down in the kitchen, you have to come down and get it,” Teddy said, not leaving the room, because he knew that Billy would get right back in bed the second he left, because that was what always happened.  
“Be right there,” Billy promised, and then he vanished in a flash of blue light. By the time that Teddy ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, Billy was already sipping from the coffee mug that Teddy had prepared for him. Teddy knew that it was his boyfriend’s favorite; partly because it had a cartoon chibi-like Iron Man on it, and partly because Teddy had given it to the wizard for one of their anniversaries.   
“You took your time to get down here,” Billy commented with a little grin on his face.   
“At least my hair isn’t all sticking up,” Teddy chuckled as he picked up a blueberry bagel from Panera, and pulled it apart.  
“Hey now, don’t disrespect the bed-head,” Billy joked as he desperately tried to smooth his hair down with his left hand.   
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, instantly followed by another. Hardly three seconds later, even more knocking at the door ensued. “Tommy,” both Billy and Teddy said simultaneously, because who else would be so impatient? Teddy went to open the door, and the second he did, Tommy Shepard rushed into the room.  
“Hey guys, how’s it going? When are we gonna get out of here and go?” Tommy asked quickly, with hardly any space between his words. Most people who met Tommy could hardly understand the speedster at first, but once people got to know him, they got more used to his rushed way of speaking.  
“We’re leaving once Kate and America get here,” Teddy replied, “which should be in almost fifteen minutes. Why do you always get here so early?” Tommy always arrived everywhere early, which had confused Teddy since it seemed like Tommy should be able to show up at whatever time he wanted to be there, since he could run anywhere in the New York essentially instantly.  
“Well, I got here early so that I could see my dearest twin brother,” Tommy said sarcastically, as he also grabbed one of the bagels.   
Having finished his coffee, Billy started walking back upstairs, “I’m going to take a quick shower, please try to keep my brother occupied, T.” After an uncomfortably short and cold shower, he made his way back down to the kitchen, now wearing some normal jeans and a shirt with the Brooklyn Nets logo on it. “Hey Kate!” Billy said as he made his way down and saw his good friend sitting next to Tommy, and across from Teddy.   
“How’s it going, Billy?” Kate asked as she snatched her purple-cased iPhone back from Tommy, who had been trying to look at something on it.  
“Pretty good, Kate. Do you know when America is going to get here? I’m ready to get going,” Billy said as he grabbed a hard-boiled egg, and started to crack the shell off by rolling it on the kitchen counter.  
“She should be here soon, she sent me a Snapchat when she was flying over the Bronx,” Kate replied. As the four of them finished up their light breakfast, they heard a FWOOSH! and then a knock at the door. “I’ve got it!” Kate offered, before dashing off to the door. Tommy gave his brother a worried look when he saw the girl that he had had an on and off relationship with give a long hug to the powerful looking women who had just stepped in.  
“Y’all ready to get going?” America asked as she entered the kitchen. As always, she was wearing an impressive outfit constructed out of various red, white, and blue articles of clothing, with some bright blue lipstick.   
“Just one second,” Billy said. After swiftly slipping on some Vans and a sweatshirt with the Avengers logo on it, he said, “alright, I’m good. Let’s go.” He then teleported himself and his friends to the parade that they had all been waiting for.


End file.
